


The V-Day

by stipethom



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Girls with boy names, Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is Lex's fiancee while supe is her best enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The V-Day

——

暴雨如注，她立在落地窗前等待。

明早的太阳一旦升起，玻璃上不出意外将纵横着干掉的灰尘。这仿佛就是她自己的宿命——让人很想叹气。她费尽心思挽留，把每一颗突兀的订书钉摁死，把每一片散落的纸张塞回文件袋。没有默茜的时候就只能这么干。现在好了，一间宽敞似皇宫的办公室什么都不缺，有秘书每天把套装送洗，清洁工辛勤地在大理石地上拖出吱吱噪音。然而，一旦秘书们离开她的视线，她就不自觉地要移动手指去掸掉书脊上的灰，或者神经质地用餐巾纸擦窗子。超人从不休息，她在员工大会上对所有人说。

眼下，雨轰隆隆地从高空倒灌，狂风携着湿淋淋的水汽不断拍击窗板，超人还是没有现身。她产生了一种松掉胸衣系带的冲动，毕竟，腰板挺直了一天，她浑身都隐隐有些酸痛。办公桌下边第一排抽屉里有包万宝路，她从来不买那些花花绿绿的女士香烟，特别是含三原色的。她把窗户打开一条缝，退后了一点，让大都会深夜的爵士乐渗进房间，伴随着一声又一声闷雷。一辆保时捷疾驰而过，她似乎认识车主，但只捕捉到一阵年轻女孩儿转瞬即逝的尖笑声。

在水雾朦胧中，那位迅猛如电的客人终于来了。它像一道光闪进了雨幕之中，穿透重重屏障，顺利抵达约好的见面地点。莱克斯瞥了眼手腕上闪烁着水晶光泽的表面，“你迟到了。”她厉声道，仰起脸，那让她高耸的眉峰看上去咄咄逼人。

“我有充分的理由，如果你愿意听我解释。”超人两条浑圆的胳膊交叉胸前，紧绷的外星材质包裹着她健美教练般的身躯，那神奇的、又轻又薄的布料找不着接缝，仿佛童话中神仙的衣裳。“来的路上我至少撞见四起车祸，肇事车辆简直就像是排着队等交警来开罚单一样，我不得不穿上黄背心替他们忙活了一阵。顺便，我还阻止了三起斗殴。”

她从鼻子里哼了一声，“我简直可以想象红蓝制服配黄背心得有多愚蠢。”

“嗨，我不是来跟你探讨我的服装品味的！”超人皱起眉头。“我现在没空，也许等，呃，晚饭后——”她明智地转变了话题，“资料你带来了吗？”

莱克斯对着抽屉努了努嘴。

她开窗让超人飞进来，冷眼旁观。房间里什么都镀了铅，超人不由产生一种自己被暂时囚禁的错觉。丝丝缕缕的恐慌跳进她的心又被狂风吹走，她拉开抽屉门专注地摸索，终于碰到一个又冰又硬的小东西。她呼出一口气，肩膀松懈着将存储卡带了出来，迅速塞进自己的披风口袋。那团倔强的红色织物并没有被真正浸透，它依然挺括，同时以不可思议的垂坠感落在两侧，轻轻包裹她的臀部。莱克斯刚要开口喝令超人离开她心爱的羊毛地毯，超人就已经轻快地移到落地窗边，任由雨点拍击她乱糟糟的黑发和裸露的脖颈。莱克斯注意到，超人的皮肤在阳光下是金色的，此时雨点已经越来越小，月光奋力撕开乌云倾泻而下，她的皮肤呈现出雪花石膏的颜色。

“现在你该走了。”莱克斯叉着腰，对着落地窗偏了偏头。

“伙计，你都不表达一下感激吗？”超人若有所思地摸着下巴。这个特大号童子军试图展示她不合时宜的幽默感。“来吧，拥抱一下。好歹我帮你搞定了发飙的金属人，你也勉强同意对我的调查施以援手——不管怎么说，你不认为现在是个尽弃前嫌的好时机吗？”

莱克斯翻了个大大的白眼。她确定超人今晚嗑嗨了，她待会儿就把氪星人也能嗑嗨这条写到自己的小本本上。“劳驾，超人，你的大屁股我看着碍眼得很。”她拿出自己最拒人于千里之外的声线，冷冷地瞪着那位全美偶像，右脚鞋跟在地板上不断敲打。“再不离开，我保证你……”

蓝大个像一阵旋风般飞出窗外，她甚至还尽量轻柔地关上了窗。超人半空悬浮着，像个会发光的移动广告牌一样，两眼灼灼地对着莱克斯噏动嘴唇，隔着那面愚蠢的玻璃根本听不见她说什么。不等莱克斯真地作出反应，她就嗖地消失在夜空中，化作一个欢快的小点。

莱克斯咒骂了几句。

她定睛一看：窗玻璃上写着Happy V-Day。

手机适时地响起，她打开免提。

“克拉克？”她立刻停下搓揉眼皮的动作，就着玻璃上的映像审视自己的妆容。“你在哪儿？”

“我在化妆间里。”克拉克的声音很含糊。“你现在方便下来吗？”

“所以，超人来找了你。”餐厅里，克拉克在烛光下似懂非懂地推着她的眼镜。她微微颔首，这样莱克斯就能轻易与她视线相遇。“可是你们不是，呃，对彼此不太友好吗？这次她没有打碎玻璃？”

“亲爱的，有时候，”她漫不经心地叉着一小块牛排。“凡人只看到事情的表面。看上去，超人想跟我签署停战协议，这时候任何人都会说，‘差不多就行了，莱克斯，你不会想要惹恼钢铁之子的’。但我绝不会妥协，哪怕赔钱也不妥协。你记得布鲁斯·韦恩吗？那混球暗地里资助蝙蝠侠呢。这对他能有什么好处？”

脾气温和、思维保守的记者显然吃了一惊。“这你都知道？”

“只有少数的秘密我不知道，因为它们没什么价值。”她洋洋得意起来，不自觉地开始夸夸其谈。这在她面对天真年少、皮肤光滑的漂亮女孩时尤为常见。“我了解韦恩，那个混球，没了家底他什么都不是，而他清楚这点，所以他宁可赞助蝙蝠侠。要我说这傻帽倒不像表面上那么傻，可惜他押错了宝……克拉克，你确定不想再要点蔬菜吗？上次你一个人就干掉了玛莎烤的所有的苹果派。”

“那时我还在成长期，胃口好得像头牛。”克拉克咕哝着，她的鸭舌帽完全打湿了，头发被往数个方向乱翘，饱满的额头上多出几条纹路。“我最近一直在想，当年如果不是因为你不想多跑几趟搬运实验器材，你还会不会找我当实验搭档。”

“我倾向于独自一人。”莱克斯斩钉截铁地说，将一块胡萝卜一刀两断。末了她眯起眼睛。“可是你搬得动。你比男孩子们都高。”

“可是我笨手笨脚，差点毁了你的……”

”嘘，乐队开始演奏了。“

没那么简单，莱克斯心想。克拉克身上有什么就是和别人不一样。不仅是关于她如何将窈窕的身段藏在加大号漫画T恤下面，成天躲在眼镜后头窥探人心；她大大咧咧不施粉黛的脸，有点粗糙却光洁清爽的皮肤；最重要的是她那双梦幻的双眼，它们永远年轻，好似自宇宙诞生之初就没有什么能撼动克拉克·肯特淳朴的心灵，也没有什么能让她厌倦。她永远像个青春期的傻小子一样活力四射。

这些念头她可不会跟任何人分享。

莱克斯擦净嘴角，倾身向前，距离对方泛着层薄汗的脸蛋只有几公分。突然，腕表里的追踪器很煞风景地叫唤起来。

她面带愠色地对表盘捣鼓了半天，克拉克尴尬地抿起嘴，无言以对。良久，她沙哑地开口，“一群废物。”她扬手就要把那只造价惊人的玩意儿砸烂。表里镶着一个信号接收器，当靠近那个存储卡——也就是超人——时，理应自动发出警告，可是现在却该死地出了故障。“停下莱克斯，”克拉克及时地抓住了好友的手肘。“你会伤到自己的。”

“噢，你这天杀的白痴村姑，你懂些什么？”她眉毛一横，“我的心血白费了！”

地球上最聪明的人咒骂一切够得到嘴边的神祗名字。她额角青筋抽动，还想继续下去，却戛然而止。隔着厚厚的实木桌面她手指绞在一起。克拉克埋下头，仿佛能看见她的手在大腿上挣扎。沁着冷汗的手掌随后被人轻柔地握住，那手掌更宽大，干燥温暖，好比她自己最安全的巢穴。

很快她就把手从克拉克手里抽出来了，像怕被弄脏了似的。

“我以为……”晚饭后，克拉克取下餐巾犹豫着开口，谨慎地扶了扶她的眼镜架。“你刚才看上去要哭了。”

“见鬼，克拉克。”莱克斯假惺惺地哼哼，“我又不是十多岁的小妞。”她目光有点呆滞地卡在远方的一点，“你知道今天是什么日子么？为什么大街上洒满了玫瑰？”

“今天是情人节。”克拉克叹息般地说，她的眼睫毛似乎还凝着雨天的水光。“所以，我猜你今晚没有别的安排。”

莱克斯微笑起来。烛火摇曳，她顽固而凶狠的表情软化了一点点。只是一点点。

 

And supe's secret is safe for another day.

 

完


End file.
